Carta de despedida
by ZodaDheLimhon
Summary: "— ¡Me prometiste que estarías conmigo! — Estoy contigo." Decepción, dolor. Ella sólo quería que todos fueran felices. Rencor, recuerdos. Él al consideraba su felicidad. [ShinAya]


**Carta de despedida.**

— ¡Me prometiste que estarías conmigo!

Balbuceo entre grandes lágrimas que causaban un fuerte y doloroso nudo en su garganta.

— Estoy contigo.

Susurró suavemente la castaña mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas, viendo a sus ojos con un gran dolor oculto en estos; sabía bien que esta no era una historia feliz, y las lágrimas que amenazaban salir las reprimió, cada una de ellas.

— No quiero que te vayas.

— No me iré.

— Mentirosa.

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

— En este momento.

La chica dio una leve risa a su respuesta. Hasta que al fin, su simpática risa desapareció en el aire, haciendo eco en los oídos del pelinegro. Su Ayano se había ido, _para siempre._

Le dolió. Le dolió tanto que pudo sentir en ese momento su corazón ser estrujado, roto. Su partida no hizo más que causar dolor en cada uno de sus seres queridos. Parecía tan feliz. Era tan feliz. Era tan única, irreemplazable, especial. No, no _era, **es.**_

¿Por qué Ayano? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué un héroe? ¿Por qué la causante de la felicidad de todos?

¿Por qué era tan jodidamente injusta la felicidad?

 _"Cuídate mucho, Shintaro"._

* * *

Dos años ya de la partida del amor de su vida, y, para ser sinceros, una persona tan pesimista como él lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Acababa de mudarse a un lugar ciertamente lejano de su ciudad natal, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando el Mekakushi-Dan o su familia lo visitase, aunque ese día no era precisamente la familia de él quien lo visitaría.

— ... Profesor.

Kenjirou, se había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, con una sonrisa fingida y olor a cigarrillos. Los años no habían causado efecto en él, pero la depresión si. Ojeras, cabello despeinado, ojos cansados.

— Kisaragi.

Lo invitó a pasar, pero lo rechazó. Para empezar, Kenjirou antiguamente no tenía ni un poco de afecto hacía el menor, y se debía a su cercanía con la preciosa hija del profesor. Sin embargo, con el tiempo le tomo gran afecto.

Pero no podía fingir ser feliz luego de perder a su esposa y su hija mayor.

— Te dejaré esto, ya debo irme.

Estiro su gran mano hacía el pelinegro. En esta se hallaba una carta.

Leyó el nombre.

Y no dudo en tomarla.

" _Shintaro"_

Con esa delicada caligrafía.

— Cuídate.

Susurró el castaño, antes de que el chico cerrase la puerta, recargará su espalda sobre esta y sin poder soportar el peso en sus piernas, se dejo caer. Necesitaba estar sólo para leer esa carta. Sus manos temblaban, podía jurar que su presión bajo en ese momento.

Con cuidado, la abrió, deseaba hacerlo más rápido pero el temblor se lo impedía.

Un fuerte perfume familiar entro a sus fosas nasales, cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad y golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta. Su aroma, su maldita esencia lo podía calmar, el simple hecho de imaginarla cerca, calmo su ser.

— Ayano...

Susurró.

 _"Querido Shintaro Kisaragi..._

 _Oh, en verdad no tengo idea de como empezar a escribir una carta, ¿era necesario colocar tu apellido?... En fin, no conocí a otro Shintaro, así que se sobre entiende, ¿verdad?_

 _Y con eso me refiero a que tampoco conocí a alguien como tú._

 _Oye, Shintaro... ¿Por qué te distanciabas tanto de las personas en la escuela? ¿temías ser herido? tal vez por eso me acerqué con tanta calma, ¡sólo quería que me tuvieras confianza y vieras que la vida puede ser divertida de muchas formas! Creí que te quemabas demasiado la cabeza estudiando, y aunque admiraba tus notas, pensé firmemente que eso, te presionaba._

 _Aunque siempre lo negaste._

 _Siempre te creí, te creía todo, y me pregunto porqué. Te creí hasta las palabras hirientes, porque tal vez... Sabía que tú jamás me podrías mentir, después de todo, ¿quién le miente a la persona que juro protegerte?_

 _Aunque ahora este viva..._

 _Aunque se supone que estaré muerta cuando leas esto..._

 _..._

 _¡Espera, eso sonó horrible! ahhhhg, pero jure no borrar nada que haya sido escrito aquí, y... ¡Lo estoy volviendo a arruina..._

 _Como te decía._

 _Se que no estaré, y que, aunque suene egocéntrico, quizás... Puedas extrañarme._

 _Desde ahora, quiero que seas feliz, sin importar como, es mi deseo. No importa como, desde ahora debe ser tu único propósito._

 _Y, entre nosotros, te confieso uno de mis mayores miedos._

 _Ni siquiera se vivir, y estoy planeando morir._

 _¿Es gracioso? Quizás un poco, ¡soy bastante tonta!_

 _Sólo quiero pedirte un favor, bueno, en realidad, dos._

 _Por favor, cuídalos. A mi padre, a mis hermanos y al Mekakushi-Dan. No dejes que por nada del mundo se ahoguen, que decaigan, que mueran, que deseen desaparecer, porque sabes que son mejores que eso._

 _¿Qué cómo se que los conoces?_

 _¡Sé muchas cosas!_

 _Y tantas, que por eso no puedo estar en este mundo._

 _Así que... Cuídalos, ah, y el segundo favor._

 _No me olvides._

 _Lamento no haber sido suficiente estando contigo, debí esforzarme más y quizás, no debería estar pidiéndote que me olvides porque ni en sueños lo harías, pero como soy una chica torpe que no destaca en nada, tengo que pedirlo._

 _Y también debe ser patético que te lo confiese en una carta, pero._

 _Te amo._

 _Firma: Tateyama Ayan..."_

Desde este punto, la tinta fue corrida por las lágrimas que caían de los redondos ojos negros del muchacho, la abrazo, sintiendo más cerca el aroma. Temblaba, temblaba demasiado. La carta se había arrugado por su trato, y en se momento una leve brisa entro por la ventana, pudiendo sentir como el perfume se hacía más fuerte, para luego, percibir una gran calidez en su corazón. Un abrazo para nada físico, más bien, un abrazo al alma.

Y estaba seguro que ese abrazo fue de Ayano.


End file.
